


Faster, Nevada-senpai!

by cheeriofujiwater



Category: America - Fandom, USA - Fandom, United States of America - Fandom
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, American Politics, f dnld trmp, f you babe im gonna write this regardless, he has a small glowstick, i cant even pay for MY OWN therapy, i have so many missing school assignments omg, i really feel bad for stormy daniels and melania if they had to put up with that orange shrimp, i would know i saw those leaked photos from like april, my platonic wife told me not to write this, no i will not pay for your therapy after reading this im american, sorry mrs harry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeriofujiwater/pseuds/cheeriofujiwater
Summary: i am so sorry
Relationships: Donald Trump/America, Nevada/America, Nevada/reader
Kudos: 4





	Faster, Nevada-senpai!

I totally forgot about this is uh hi  
there are a couple of flat jokes in here I’m too lazy to fix

American People x Nevada  
POV: America

Friday, November 6rd, 2020. Three days after Election Day.   
“Please Nevada-kun! You need to count your ballots!”  
“But… I can't… There's so many… I don’t know if I can do it…” He told me.  
“You have too, you’re already blue. Please, seal this win for Biden-sama! For me, Nev-chan.”  
“America. Don’t call me that. I’m not the irrelevant state you saw me as anymore.”  
I tried to interrupt him. He wasn’t irrelevant! He had… Oh right, he has Las Vegas! I love Las Vegas! All its… gambling...  
He continued, “ I’m important. My six votes… They’ll change you forever...” He paused and looked at me.  
I looked down at the floor of the ballot-counting room. He wasn’t wrong, this election wouldn’t just affect the next four years. No, this election is monumentous. Life won’t be the same.  
“And I don’t know if I’m ready for that alteration.” Then he swept me up into his arms.   
Oh Nev… I do I make you see? All you need is 13 more percent. Then the evil Tr*mp-kun will be gone from dictating my life.   
I pushed him off of me.   
“Nevada. You need to finish counting. Please,” I pleaded with him. “I- I’ll be your best friend forever if you do!”  
His eyes widened. Were they being serious, he must’ve thought. If they were… Finally, he could feel appreciated. Finally, he’d get the recognition he deserved! But that wasn’t enough. He wanted more.   
“America,” he lowered his voice. “We could never be best friends… We’re both too pretty.”   
“Yea, now that I think about it, I’ve never seen two pretty best friends! Always one of-”  
“Em gotta be ugly,” he said solemnly. I looked into his piercing orbs. They were light blue but once those leftover ballots were counted… they’d be a beautiful ocean blue. I don’t want to imagine the blood red they’d read if Donny won…  
“But what if we weren’t just best friends, America-chan?” He said, looking into my soul.  
What did Nev mean? I furrowed my brows and cocked* my head to the side.  
“America,” he said, taking my hand and pulling me into his embrace once again, “I need to be yours. I want to be your blue state. I want to be,” he lowered his head** to my ear, “inside you.”***  
I stood there in shock. What the dfuck, I thought.   
“Or not-” he said, worried he scared me. (jesus christ the things i do for clout) (ew first person)

(*haha, cock  
**this is hurting to write ngl. But I'm stubborn as a mule so I'll continue no matter how much I hate it.  
***get it? Cause nevadas a state inside of america? haha   
I cant believe im writing semi erotic state fanfiction kghiyi i dont think thats english  
Okay back on the grind ig… jesus fucking christ


End file.
